


Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

by falling02



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling02/pseuds/falling02
Summary: 他又想起那堆總是乾得很慢、或者說晾不乾的衣服，烘乾機總是客滿，他永遠搶奪不到使用權，今天的雨比起前幾天更大了，當然水氣也更重了一些，估計晾著的衣服數量又會增多了。唉，並不奢望出現什麼萬里無雲的晴天，但偶爾也不下雨一天吧。雖然現在的這場雨他並不介意。「到這就可以了，謝謝。」依照卷髮男孩的說法指示，Louis把他送到了其中一棟校舍樓下，卷髮男孩走進屋簷下，而他依然撐著傘站在雨中。「不會。」一方面是距離拉開的關係，一方面是過大的雨勢，他提高了音量。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 腦洞源於接連幾天下不停的雨。  
> 寫這篇的時候一直在想Louis幫Harry撐傘大概會一直撞到Harry的腦袋吧。

　　接連陰雨的天氣是最近的狀態，蒙在水霧裡的文字模糊而潦草，終會逐漸消散成漸染的墨跡。浸沐在雨幕裡的人們沒有試著預估放晴的機率與日期，連看氣象報導上的猜測都意興闌珊，離不開傘的遮蔽，不抬頭看看天空也知道是灰白色的雨雲舖蓋整片天。

　　記得帶傘的都撐開了傘，而忘了帶傘的則是沿著店家邊緣的道路，能躲進屋簷下就躲進屋簷下，但也有人不介意被雨水沾濕，坦然地走在雨幕中。這稀鬆平常的、雨天。

　　晾了一週的衣服還是濕的。

　　Louis想起宿舍陽台上越晾越多，卻沒有一件晾乾能夠收進來的衣服，這麻煩的天氣。

　　摸了摸鼻子，把桌上的東西全掃進背包裡，這是學校附近最受學生歡迎的咖啡廳之一，基本上在等課的空堂大部分人都會將時間耗在這裡，看看書、交朋友、或者單純放鬆。Louis也不例外。

　　走出門的時候和進門時一樣，掛在門頂端邊緣的門鈴被輕輕敲響，「謝謝光臨！」背後傳來櫃台溫和而精神的問候，他不自覺微笑就當作是禮貌回應，雖然那些店員並看不到。

　　店門口角落的傘架無法負荷雨傘大於格子的數量，有的放在格子裡，也有的索性靠在架子邊，東倒西歪的，Louis花了點時間翻找自己的那把傘，他來回看了兩次所有的雨傘──很好，他沒看見他帶來的那把傘，它徹底從地表上消失了。

　　在檢視第三次結束以後Louis正式接受了他的傘憑空消失的事實，不，傘這種東西總不會自己長腳跑了，所以，「到底是哪個白癡拿走了……」肯定是有哪個人把自己的傘和Louis傘搞錯了。

　　有人會偷傘嗎？

　　大概沒有吧。

　　Louis瞇眼看了一下雨勢──不算大，但一路淋雨到系大樓也濕透了──他真的不太計較於一把傘在經濟上的損失，只是現在少了遮蔽的東西實著讓他的處境顯得進退兩難，現在這時間再不走就晚了，Louis有點失去耐性，沒時間再衡量到底要等雨小一些還是怎麼辦，他筆直地走進雨中。

　　他的頭髮要亂了，唉。

　　還沒離開咖啡廳二十公尺，有個急促踩水聲從他側邊傳來，越來越靠近，直至Louis身邊，也很直率的踩過Louis腳邊的小水窪，太好了，他連鞋子都濕了，他買沒一週的Adidas。

　　你難道沒長眼睛嗎？Louis原本要這麼說的，轉過頭和對方視線交會的瞬間他卻沒說出口，「呃、嘿……」對方訕訕然的對著他笑，撐著傘，Louis也因此免於淋雨的命運。

　　和一個陌生人茫然的在他傘下對望，Louis覺得這畫面實在太可笑了。

　　「抱、抱歉，讓我喘口氣，我一路跑著過來的……」噢，看得出來，Louis上下打量他。

　　大概是同校的，也許早一些的時候從咖啡廳離開的。

　　等到對方呼吸緩和過後，他才開口，「這把傘是你的嗎？剛剛看見你在傘架前逗留很久。」聽見他這麼一說，Louis抬頭看了看那把傘，深藍色傘布，黑色傘骨，深褐色的木紋傘柄，手開直傘。

　　第二節傘骨有一處小小的凹痕已經掉漆，嗯，確實是他的。

　　「看來你就是那位偷傘賊了。」Louis真不知道自己哪來的好脾氣這樣和一個害自己淋雨、找傘找半天的人開玩笑。

　　「真的很抱歉……」他咬著下唇有些不知所措，「這把傘和我的傘幾乎一模一樣，所以就撐著回宿舍了。」

　　深呼吸了一口氣，「然後，回到宿舍以後我看見了自己的那一把，才發現出門的時候沒下雨所以我根本沒帶傘出門。」說到這裡他的臉幾乎要漲紅，這確實很蠢。「對不起，讓你淋雨了。」

　　果然是個白癡。Louis想。

　　湖畔邊柳樹的綠眼睛，剛好是他最順眼的那種深褐色捲髮，大約是能遮過鎖骨的長度，撥到耳後卻半掩不掩的。身形很修長，如果告訴Louis他是個模特他也不會意外，撐傘的手指骨節分明，手臂上大大小小的紋身招搖的躺在那。

　　長得挺好看的白癡，好吧，算了，他從來不會跟一個漂亮的男孩計較，「噢，沒關係。但你只帶了我的傘來，你又要怎麼回去？」

　　啊，對哦，我要怎麼回去！Louis沒漏看他瞠大雙眼那一瞬間流露出的恍然大悟，默默地嘆了一口氣，「噢，呃、我沒關係，我正好要去書店，買完書雨應該也小了。」急忙地解釋，但事實上他就是從書店買完書（當時還沒下雨），然後在咖啡廳看了一段才回宿舍的。

　　有時候謊言是必須的，建立在避免尷尬丟臉和善意上。

　　Louis猜他說的根本就不是事實，但，好吧，「我陪你走到書店那吧，反正也不遠。」接過對方手上那把傘獲得遮蔽的主權，說完他們便開始往書店移動步伐，沒有多餘的對話。

　　對卷髮男孩來說現在說什麼他都覺得丟臉至極。

　　「謝謝。」他微微頷首致謝，加上一個剛好的笑容。

　　「不會。」Louis回應，腳跟轉了個方向踩著不快不慢的腳步離開。

－

　　從Louis離開咖啡廳以後雨都沒停，像是整個季節都缺乏水氣那樣下著，不打算減弱氣勢，即使Louis上完通識也沒有。

　　站在大樓屋簷邊緣撐開了傘，漫步走進令人厭煩得習慣的雨中，多走一些路也沒什麼損失，於是Louis決定繞到書店去看看就當是散步。

　　他半濕的Adidas踩在路面上有點噁心，腳趾尖感覺得到濕襪子的緊貼，很不舒服，真是多虧了那個拿錯傘的白癡。連自己有沒有帶傘出門都不記得，真是讓人難以置信。現在大概就是對路邊淋雨的小貓所產生出的同情心，想想以前好像也幹過類似的事情，蹲在路邊幫貓撐傘之類的。

　　整條街道都散著一股雨的味道，過大的雨勢使得每一個離地的步伐都會讓腳跟鞋底處、或打上路面的雨水濺濕小腿處，一點一點冷冷的感覺難以忽略，走了段路後到達書店前，看著和其他店家一樣提供在門口的傘架他猶豫了一會兒，這次不會再被拿走了吧，世界上會這麼蠢得拿走別人的傘的，大概也只有他了。

　　推開店門踩過門口處的腳踏墊，冷氣吹上他褲管有些濕的小腿Louis忍不住縮了一下，掠過店員親切的歡迎光臨，找到目標後他隨意的從暢銷書區拿了一本書，裝是不經意的走到離卷髮男孩兩三部的地方停下，翻到書本三分之二處，邊用眼角餘光看著他。

　　沒想到他還在，果然是雨太大了嗎？

　　對方顯然對手裡的書很是專注，Louis也低頭裝模作樣的看了幾段──他根本沒把字看進去──「所以……打算怎麼回去？」Louis首先開口，壓低了聲音。

　　對方慢了一拍才抬起頭看了看四周，最後視線落在Louis直直看著他的眼神裡，「我嗎？」他沒說話只做出了嘴型，一隻手浮誇的用食指指著自己顯然很驚訝Louis會和他搭話。

　　「不然呢？」

　　「呃，不知道，可能再等一會兒吧。」不，照這情勢英國的雨是不打算停了，你是打算等到海平面上升把全人類淹死的那時候嗎？Louis想他可能無法理解這個人的腦袋裡在想些什麼了。

　　「原來你對那種書有興趣嗎？」卷髮男孩問道，Louis這才把書闔上看了看封面，上面寫著了解全球金融趨勢、看懂經濟風暴之類的字樣。噢，才不。

　　「我興趣廣泛。」Louis乾咳了一下，有時候謊言是必須的，例如避免尷尬，「如果順路的話一起走吧。」

　　對方眼裡似乎閃過什麼，猶豫了幾秒，「真的？」

　　「那就走吧。」語畢，Louis立刻往店門口走去，隨手將手上的書放回暢銷書區，放在寫著如何健康飲食的書本上，他大概就是那種會被書店店員討厭的顧客類型。

　　卷髮男孩也急忙跟上走在前方的Louis，走出書店時他趕緊說道，「謝謝，麻煩你了。」

　　Louis沒有回應他的道謝，只是撐開傘，「走吧。」接著卷髮男孩走進他傘下。

　　對於兩個大男孩來說，這把傘的遮蓋範圍有些尷尬，若是在兩人止步的狀態下是能夠理想免去兩人的淋雨可能，但在走動的狀態下就大大增加了淋雨的機率。

　　算了，他的鞋子也都濕了，也不差這一點了，Louis默默地嘆了口氣，接著乾脆地把傘以無法察覺的微小動作傾向卷髮男孩那一邊──他應該沒淋到雨了吧──與此同時，他的一隻手臂感到雨點落在上面。

　　「說真的，你能這樣拿走別人的傘也太誇張了。」Louis以一種客觀的語氣評論道，「如果你沒看到我在找傘，你打算怎麼辦？」

　　被詢問的那方勉強地乾笑了一下，「可能會問每個從咖啡廳裡走出來的人，或是直接走進去問吧。」

　　「好傻。」Louis從鼻子發出幾聲哼笑，而另一人並沒有說什麼反駁的話，只是紅了臉頰裝作沒聽見。

　　也許該慶幸這場雨下得夠大，即使不去想該找些什麼話題填補尷尬，也有足夠的雨聲避免過度的安靜，Louis把注意力放在傘緣的傘扣上，落在傘布上的雨水會匯聚到各個傘扣上接著掉落。有時候他的手臂會和卷髮男孩的相碰，但都是為了避免踩進腳邊的水窪，所以那都顯得自然無心。

　　如果這個人沒發現傘不是自己的，而沒把傘送回來，他會怎麼做？Louis瞇眼思考了一下。大概就淋著雨到系大樓上課，但上完課時雨會更大一點，Louis可能會打通電話給他的室友問問是不是在附近，如果沒有──好吧，那他也認了，他就是這麼倒楣，淋雨吧。

　　他又想起那堆總是乾得很慢、或者說晾不乾的衣服，烘乾機總是客滿，他永遠搶奪不到使用權，今天的雨比起前幾天更大了，當然水氣也更重了一些，估計晾著的衣服數量又會增多了。唉，並不奢望出現什麼萬里無雲的晴天，但偶爾也不下雨一天吧。

　　雖然現在的這場雨他並不介意。

　　「到這就可以了，謝謝。」依照卷髮男孩的說法指示，Louis把他送到了其中一棟校舍樓下，卷髮男孩走進屋簷下，而他依然撐著傘站在雨中。

　　「不會。」一方面是距離拉開的關係，一方面是過大的雨勢，他提高了音量。

　　「真的很抱歉，造成你的困擾。」對方又露出那種讓人難以拒絕的不好意思笑容。

　　「別在意。」Louis只好聳聳肩。

　　「你的肩膀都濕了。抱歉，我都沒注意。」他指著Louis從剛才就一直淋著雨的那半邊肩膀，「下次請你喝咖啡吧。」接著雙手合十做出一個賠罪的動作。

　　Louis低頭看了看自己的肩膀，「噢，別再道歉了，」擺了擺手，「不然這樣吧──」

　　往後踏了幾步，看準腳邊匯流成的一小塊積水，Louis鞋底依著地面的角度踢了個小弧度，水花隨著他的鞋尖濺開，降落地點是卷髮男孩的小腿處，那並不是個小水花，「扯平了。我是Louis.」他總算露出一個算是和善的微笑，在此之前他沒什麼太大的表情。

　　對方茫然了幾秒，才了悟似的跟著笑出來。

　　「但還是要請我喝咖啡。」Louis提醒道。

　　「沒問題，」卷髮男孩露出了像是在這趟漫長雨期之前暖陽那般的笑容，也介紹了自己，「Harry.」

　　不要再拿別人的傘了，Louis丟下這句話就帶著他濕透的Adidas和半濕的左肩膀離開，比起斥責更偏向調笑。暗自嘆了口氣，他怎麼就是生不起氣來。

　　-Fin.


End file.
